


Are you a horse? 'Cause I want to be in a stable relationship with you

by boy101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Daichi is mentioned like once, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, or sorta? It's post-canon does that count as an AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy101/pseuds/boy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Oikawa end up sharing a dorm room in college and Oikawa isn't nearly as smooth as he thinks he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you a horse? 'Cause I want to be in a stable relationship with you

Suga hadn't been that surprised when he was accepted to the college he had been hoping for. His grades were good and the school wasn't all that prestigious. At least not academically, their volleyball and baseball teams, on the other hand, were both high ranked in the country. 

It had been Suga’s top choice for three reasons, the first one being that it wouldn't be so difficult to get in, the second being that it offered the courses he wanted to take and the third one being that it was in Tokyo. He didn't dislike Miyagi, but he felt like moving away from home for a few years was necessary. Spread his wings or whatever. 

What he had been surprised about, however, was walking into the dorm room he’d be living in for the first time and seeing who his roommate would be for the next year. Thinking back on it he cursed himself for pretty much skipping everything in the email about the dorm that was sent him except what number door he'd need to look out for. 

“Mr. Refreshing!” Oikawa beemed at him. “I'm taking the bottombunk, hope you don't mind." Suga thought that wether he minded or not probably didn't matter. Oikawa seemed like the type to say ‘first come first serve’ and stick out his tounge, and then completely disregarding it when it didn't turn the situation to his favour anymore. 

“Sure, that's fine.” Suga smiled back at him a bit hesitantly. 

“So what's your name anyway? You'll forgive me but I don't actually know it.” 

Ignoring how insulted he felt at that Suga put down the box and bag he'd been carrying before answering. “Sugawara Kouchi.” He was about to tell Oikawa that he could just call him Suga, more out of habit that anything, but he refrained. 

“Well, nice to meet you! ...again, I guess. Anyway I'm Oikawa Tooru.” 

Figuring that answering ‘I know’ would only blow up Oikawa’s ego even further he bit his tounge and started unpacking his things, not continuing the conversation. (Ok so maybe he wasn't ignoring how insulted he'd felt earlier. So what? Sue him, he hadn't liked the guy in highschool and he din’t plan on starting now.) 

The silence stretched on for a while, Oikawa turning from his now made bed to unpack his clothes into one of the small wardrobes and Suga taking his place to make his own bed. Standing on the ladder Suga stretched across the bed to tuck the sheet in. He leaned back, taking a step down the ladder before realising he'd missed the step and before he had time to really register it he'd both fallen and stopped falling. 

Putting his elbow on the surface underneath him he tried to get up, however the surface underneath him wasn't the floor, as he’d thought, but something much softer that groaned at the action. “I break your fall - basically saving your life! - and this is how you repay me?” 

Suga turned over putting his hands on the floor, making sure it was actually the floor this time, realising too late that he was now hovering over Oikawa. One hand on either side of his head and one leg still on top of his thighs. “Shit! Sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh my god…” He quickly rolled to the side. 

“Hey, don't worry about it. No harm done. Or I mean… A little harm done, but nothing the great Oikawa-San can't handle” 

“Oh my god…” 

“Seriously, I'm OK don't worry about it.” 

“I'm not worrying about you! I'm worrying about my dignity.” 

Oikawa made an offended noise before his lips slowly turned upwards into a grin. “Oh! But good thing you don't have much of that left to worry about then right?” 

Suga just groaned. 

***

Despite their somewhat unfortunate first day as roommates it didn't take that long for Suga and Oikawa to warm up to each other - much to Suga's quiet dissatisfaction. 

Learning that for all of Oikawa’s childish overreactions (including but not limited to; gasps so loud they could probably be heard in the room next door, clutching his hand over his heart, pretend fainting and - the most annoying one if you asked Suga - “rude! Suga-chan is so cruel to me, why must you hurt me so”, followed by loud pretend crying) he could actually take it as good as he dished it out had been a pleasant surprise. 

Their conversations were mostly teasing and Suga, however reluctantly, was slowly starting to admit to himself that Oikawa was actually not that bad of a roommate. Or person in general. Or even bad looking. 

One night, about a month and a half after the semester had started, Oikawa had come home drunk and loudly declared his love for every guy on the baseball team. “Suga! Thooooose arms have you seen them… They're great arms Suga.” 

“I have seen them Oikawa. They're indeed great arms.” 

“I know! Maybe I should have played baseball instead… Ha! Psych! As if! They wi…” 

“OK that's quite enough.” Stifling a laugh he had poured the drunk boy a glass of water as Oikawa kept babbling on about sports teams and body parts and which sports teams had the best body parts. 

Oikawa had been thoroughly ashamed the day after but calmed down somewhat after Suga had assured him that he didn't really mind. “It wasn't even that late, and anyway it's nice to know you won't be weirded out if I also decide to admire male body parts out loud someday.” 

“Oh… oh.” Suga had just laughed at that. 

So about a month after the Sports Team Body Parts incident Suga wasn't even that surprised when Oikawa slammed the door to their shared dorm room open with a loud “Suga-chan! On a scale of one to ten you're a nine and I'm the one you need!” 

Taking a moment to process what'd happened Suga just looked at his roommate. “Really?” He raised an eyebrow at the boy still standing by the open door. “Out of all the shitty pickup lines you could have just googled. I'm disappointed Tooru-kun.” Snorting a bit he added, “and to think the day would come when The Great Oikawa-san would call himself a one… incredible.”

Oikawa gasped loudly. “No! That was not what I meant! You know what I take that back. You're like an eight, an eight point five at most.” 

“What a tragedy,” Suga rolled his eyes. “That stills means you're a two at most though.”

Oikawa squinted his eyes at Suga’s self satisfied grin before huffing, turning around and walking out the door again. 

Suga didn't think anything of what'd happened. Oikawa had come back later in the day pouting a bit but that was the end of that. He figured Oikawa was just one of those people who lived under a virtual rock and hadn't heard the line before that day so he just wanted to try it out for himself. 

***

Three days later he had to rethink that. It was a Sunday and once again Oikawa slammed the door to their room open, it was much the same as last time - including the level of originality in the pickup line. “Hello I'm mr Right, someone said you were looking for me?” 

Suga, sitting at the end of his bed with study materials spread out in front of him looked down at Oikawa and laughed. “That was even less creative than last time. I expected more honestly, I mean c’mon, you must have heard tons of them from your organised fanclub in highschool.” 

Oikawa looked up at Suga with something akin to disbelief in his eyes before quickly making his expression neutral again. Shrugging his shoulders he changed the subject and he ended up helping Suga study for over an hour. 

It happened again the next day (“I need to take a picture of you to show Santa what I want for Christmas this year") and the day after that too (“are you from outer space? ‘Cause you're out of this world"). Both times Suga laughed it off and Oikawa changed the subject. 

The pickup lines didn't really bother Suga all that much. It did however bother him a little that he couldn't figure out why Oikawa was not only using shitty pick up lines on him but also not laughing along with him at them. It bothered Suga a lot that his stomach did a tiny and not entirely unpleasant flip when it happened. 

It went on for another week. Suga ended up telling Daichi about it over a FaceTime call and then promptly hanging up when Daichi had just wiggled his eyebrows at him. (That he answered right away when his friend called back is irrelevant.) 

They talked about home and school for a while after that before the conversation turned back to Oikawa. “You know,” Daichi had said after Suga had told him what exactly about the whole situation it was that bothered him, “there's always a chance he's just trying to ask you out.”

Suga had shut down the idea when his friend had brought it up, but he did think about it, however reluctantly, after that. Would it bother him more if Oikawa meant something with the pickup lines or if he was just joking around? 

A week and five days after Oikawa had not so smoothly called himself a two at most on a scale of one to ten Suga arrived at the doorm room to see that Oikawa was already there. He looked at his roommate. He was sitting on his bed with his feet on the floor. He had headphones on and was watching something on his phone - not noticing Suga looking at him. 

“Fuck it,” Suga whispered before moving to the bed and sitting down next to Oikawa. He was a bit startled at the bed’s sudden movement but swiftly changed his expression to one of fake bravado. 

“I lost my number, can I have yours?” 

‘I like it better when you dramatically throw the door open before you say something, besides you already have my number.’ Suga thought. What he said instead, looking straight ahead rather than at Oikawa, was “If you were words on a paper you'd be fine print.” 

Out of the corner of his eye he could tell Oikawa was gaping slightly. Closing his mouth he took a second before opening it again to say “are you an alien? ‘Cause you abtucted my heart.” 

“Are you a Pokemon? Because you're a catch.” 

I'm not a photographer but I can picture us together.” 

“You must be my appendix because I have this weird feeling in my stomach that makes me want to take you out.” 

“You must be the sun since you're the centre of my universe.” 

“I hope you know CPR because I'm drowning in your eyes.” 

Oikawa didn't reply for a few seconds. Turning his head to ask if this meant he won Suga found the other’s eyes were already on him. He looked a bit nervous, or maybe that was just wishful thinking on Suga’s part. 

Taking a deep breath Oikawa spoke again, slower and more careful this time, “I like you a lot. I'd like to go out with you… If you want.” 

Inching closer to the other Suga put his head on his shoulder and laced their finger together slowly enough for Oikawa to pull away if he wanted. He didn't. 

“Yeah,” Suga said. “I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ha... Ha... This is the first time I've posted something on AO3 and it's all done from my phone because I'm on vacation w/o a computer so if it looks like shit I'd rly appreciate if someone told me and I'll fix it when I come home in a week. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope this wasn't horrible. I'd actually want to be good at this someday so any constructive criticism or comments in general would be super appreciated ❁


End file.
